<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My "Pet" by fanfic_originals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162835">My "Pet"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals'>fanfic_originals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Multi, might have sex?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t be misled by the title.</p><p>Yaku is the bad guy in the story.<br/>(Don’t hate me for it)</p><p>That’s all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flaws</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My "Pet"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kuroo, come to the auction tonight. There are really fine specimens on sale today.” Yaku smiles brightly as he hands over a invitation to the black haired man. “You know I hate what you’re doing, Yaku. They are human beings.” Kuroo growled as he stared at the invitation. The logo of a collar and a leash. “C’mon Kuroo, just go there and take a look. You don’t have to buy anything.” Yaku waved his friend off nonchalantly. “They aren’t things, Yaku.” Kuroo glares. “This invitation has a +2 so bring your husbands along.” Yaku shrugged and left the office. Kuroo sighs, he never agreed with Yaku on anything but they surprisingly got along well on the court during their high school days.</p><p>Kuroo keeps the invitation into his briefcase and continued working. Work never stops when you are at the top of the industry. Kuroo got home  earlier than usual because of the invitation he got from his very persistent friend. He stripped the outer coat of his suit and hung it up. “You’re home early today.” Akaashi looked up at his husband. In front of the male is a stack of papers. He is the founder of Akaashi Publishing Co. “Hmm, Yaku gave me an invitation again.” Kuroo pulls out the invitation from his briefcase and place it on the table. “Again? He never gets tired huh?” Akaashi smiles as he picked up the well made card. “Is Kou home?” Kuroo stretched before giving Akaashi a kiss on his cheeks. “He is in the back, in a meeting with his board of directors.” Akaashi hummed.</p><p>Kuroo nods before retreating to his own room. The 3 of them have their separate rooms, but they do share the bed in the biggest room in their house. 3 successful men, but they do live in a very humble house, or as humble they could be while being big shots. “Tetsu, do you want to go?” Akaashi called out from outside his door. “I’m feeling lazy, Keiji.” Kuroo answers as he grabs a simple white shirt and black sweatpants. “I’m kinda curious about this unknown world.” Kuroo opens his door with clothes in his hands. “I guess we can go...” Kuroo mumbles. “Where we going?” Bokuto was in a shirt and his long black dress pants. “You sure have sharp hearing. Keiji wants to go to the auction Yaku has been pestering me to go.” Kuroo sighs.</p><p>Bokuto seem deep in thought, before he starts speaking, “I guess it would be fun.” Bokuto smiles and Kuroo cant help but smile too. That is the power that Bokuto’s smile hold. Bokuto place a kiss on Kuroo’s lips and Akaashi’s lips as well. Kuroo slips into the bathroom. So they did their own things and completing their work until 10pm. They got changed into suits, looking very smart before they piled into Kuroo’s car and made their way to the venue. When he reached, they got out and Kuroo handed the keys to his car to the valet. He handed the invitation card to the man standing at the front and was brought to a somewhat private room with a television. There were drinks provided too.</p><p>Yaku really went out of his way to make Kuroo’s experience as luxurious as it could be. Kuroo huffed as the lights dim slightly. It was bright on the other side as the stage lights were turned on. The television was turned on by the staff. “Today, these 12 pets are being sold.” Yaku was on stage. 12 people, dressed in almost nothing but sheer fabric that covered nothing, were brought out onto stage. They were clearly covered in make up, probably to cover scars. They were handled roughly. The handlers tugging harshly on the leash which were connected to the collars which wrapped around the poor people’s necks. Yaku seem to look at Kuroo’s booth, challenging the black haired man to save those people on stage from his torture.</p><p>That short man sure knew how to rile up the CEO. He did a public demonstration, a whip in his hand as he hit those 12 people. Kuroo was shocked, well most of those “pets” shed tears or scream out. They were all really heart wrenching screams. Only one didn’t. The blond had many scars, Kuroo could see. He kept his screams and tears back. The blond’s leash was tugged down by Yaku. “What a good boy.” Kuroo could see Yaku’s mouth saying, even though those words weren’t said to the microphone. Yaku slapped the blond which made the taller stumble a little but didn’t do anything else other than that. “Let’s start the auction.” Yaku had a evil smile directed towards Kuroo’s booth. Kuroo had his hands clenched into fists. “Oh my god...” Akaashi who is sitting beside Kuroo gasped.</p><p>Bokuto was holding Akaashi and Kuroo patted Akaashi’s hand which was still on his lap. “I want to save them.” Bokuto mumbles. “I know Kou. Yaku is doing this on purpose.” Kuroo growls. Of course throughout the auction, Akaashi and Bokuto were furiously trying to save as many as they could, but it was practically impossible, everyone was out-bidding them. They only managed to get the blond, who didn’t even make a peep during the demonstration. After that, they made their way to pay and collect their very own “pet”. “Damn, Kuroo. I didn’t expect you to buy this thing.” Yaku shoved the blond towards Kuroo. Kuroo gave Yaku the cheque. “Didn’t I teach you? You kneel next to your master.” Yaku raised his hand but was stopped by Bokuto who stood next to Kuroo and the blond. “We paid, so he is ours now. You have no authority.” Bokuto hissed out.</p><p>“Well, I haven’t cashed it yet.” Yaku smiles slyly. “Yaku, if you wanted the cash now, I could transfer it to you now.” Kuroo smiles but his eyes said something else. “It’s fine. He is yours now.” Yaku didn’t want to offend the CEO. Kuroo removed his jacket and placed it on the blond’s shoulders. Kuroo looks at the tag on the collar that wrapped around the blond’s neck snugly. “Tsukishima Kei?” Kuroo talks in a very gentle and soft voice. Timidly, Tsukishima nods. “Alright. I’m gonna go collect the key for this.” Kuroo tapped on the collar, “Then we can go home.” Tsukishima nods once more. They got the keys to the collar, documents and left the place.</p><p>Kuroo got his car and keys back from the valet and the four of them went home. Kuroo is still driving. Bokuto sitting in the passenger seat. Akaashi is at the back with Tsukishima. He managed to get the younger to fall asleep on his lap. The drive home was quiet and fast. There were barely any cars on the road and Tsukishima is snoring away on Akaashi’s lap. Akaashi hands run through the really knotted hair, it was pretty greasy too but it really wasn’t a concern for Akaashi. Kuroo parked his car into their garage which had two other cars, one belonging to Bokuto, the other belonging to Akaashi. Kuroo killed the engine and pulled his keys out. “Kei darling, wake up.” Akaashi shook the younger boy slightly. Tsukishima opened his eyes slowly.</p><p>He didn’t focus on Akaashi who was in front of him. “We might need to get his eyes checked. He needs glasses.” Akaashi whispers to Kuroo. Kuroo just nods. Akaashi helps Tsukishima out of the car and into the house. They bathed the younger, put him into clean clothes before sitting him down on the bed. The collar long removed, which made the blond constantly touch his neck for the loss of material. “Do you... want it back on?” Bokuto tried his best to make sure his voice didn’t tremble. What did those people do to these perfectly fine human beings? “No...” Tsukishima whispers. It was a literal rough, probably from the lack of use. “Alright.” Bokuto smiles slightly for some reason.</p><p>Kuroo flips through the information he got from that cursed place. “From here, I see that you have only completed high school.” Kuroo says as he looked up at the blond. On the documents, Tsukishima is already 25 which means he was in the system for 7 years. “I wanted to continue studying, but that was halted because I was kidnapped.” Tsukishima mutters. Tsukishima must have trusted them a little more because he was mute all the way from the show to when Yaku handed the blond over to the 3 of them. “Do you still want to study? We can put you into the best university in the world, provided that you get through their entrance exam of course.” Akaashi asks. Tsukishima’s eyes widen slightly, it seems like he can’t believe his ears.</p><p>He really wanted to hug his new masters. He wasn’t quite broken by those people. “I would love to.” Tsukishima blushed. It wasn’t something to blush about, but their kindness and affection towards a complete stranger, not to mention someone they bought as a pet. “Okay, well you don’t have to do anything, just clean up around the house as and when.” Kuroo stood up with a small smile on his face, “So are you hungry? We can make you something.” Tsukishima nods, shyly. “Okay then.” Kuroo placed a small kiss on Tsukishima’s forehead.</p><p>Akaashi talked to Tsukishima while the two oldest help make Tsukishima some food. No matter what happens though, Tsukishima can’t forget the words that Yaku had told him, “Don’t forget, you get never get away from my clutches, you stubborn crow.” Karasuno, crows were their symbol and it had somehow became his symbol as well, in that place. They called for Tsukishima and Akaashi to the kitchen when the food was done. Tsukishima almost rushed to the table after smelling the food. He couldn’t really help it. He was stubborn and refused to listen to the handlers. They starved him as a punishment. When he reached the table, Tsukishima breathed the food in. “Slow down. No one is going to snatch that from you.” Bokuto chuckles. “They must have starved you huh...” Akaashi had a sad smile on his face.</p><p>Tsukishima only barely made sure he didn’t eat too quickly and choke. When Tsukishima had his fill, he placed his hands together and said, “Thank you for the food.” “No problem, anything for you.” Kuroo smiles brightly. “Well we should really head to bed.” Kuroo yawns, “I have a meeting in the morning.” Kuroo went to  their shared bedroom. “Tsukishima, you’re free to go to bed or stay up a little.” Bokuto went to the same room with Kuroo. Akaashi still sat there as he heaved a huge stack of paper work onto the table. “I’ll be awake so you’re free to accompany me or go to bed.” Akaashi mutters as he started checking the works of the writers. He is usually the final check after his editors have checked it. He would make sure the works make it for their deadlines.</p><p>Tsukishima decided to stay up and watch Akaashi work. It was really interesting.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Kuroo woke up with only Bokuto by his side. The sky outside is only starting to lighten up. He got out of bed without disturbing Bokuto too much and walked out of the bedroom. Tsukishima is asleep by Akaashi’s side, while Akaashi is still working. “You didn’t sleep, Keiji?” Kuroo went over and gave a kiss to Akaashi’s cheek. “Well I will send these back to the office and have my editors send them to printing while I have the day off. I will take care of Kei.” Akaashi yawned as he place the papers into files. “Hmm, well I’m heading to work.” Kuroo smiles before going to his room and changing clothes. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to the kitchen to make his own breakfast. He would rather not turn up to work today because Yaku is sure to come by. Kuroo almost wanted to beat his friend up for his display on stage.</p><p>He made breakfast for himself, his two husbands and Tsukishima before leaving the house in his car. The drive was quiet, the radio was turned off. Kuroo could only focus on getting to his office. As if his predictions couldn’t get more accurate, Yaku was in his office with a silver haired boy on a leash. Kuroo thank god that he keeps all his documents locked and safe somewhere. “Why are you here, Yaku? I went to your shitty auction so stop pestering me.” Kuroo gritted out. “Hey, no need to be so aggressive.” Yaku tried to sooth his friend which honestly wasn’t working. “Tell me that when you didn’t just slap that boy I got last night.” Kuroo glared hard at his friend. “Calm down. It was for show. Geez.” Yaku shook his head. “What do you want? I don’t want to see you here.” Kuroo sat in his seat. “Oh come on! You’re my friend right? That’s not how you treat friends.” Yaku whined.</p><p>Kuroo looked at Yaku with the coldest look he could muster. “That,” Kuroo points to the silver haired boy, “is not how you treat a human being.” “He is my newest toy, isn’t he sweet?” Yaku yanked really hard on the leash. “Yaku, please get out. I really don’t want to see your face and please, refrain from doing this in front of my employees. You are no longer welcome.” Kuroo has a tight smile on his face, which was a warning. “Fine, I’ll come back if the cheque doesn’t go through.” Yaku left the office with the silver haired boy trailing after the shorter man. Kuroo sighs as he starts to focus on his work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>